


You Sure Do Make That Look Good

by Scriptor



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smoking, two dudes figuring shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: After recording the podcast with Jericho, Dean and Jeff go out to a bar and things go from there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own them (though I wish I did) and for the purposes of fanworks, the significant others/families do not factor in blah blah blah. You know the drill. Thanks for reading my weird pairings and any comments are appreciated.

Dean left the room after Jericho’s podcast feeling a little hungry, a bit tired, and a lot thirsty – but not for water. He was thinking a beer or five. As he stalked down the corridors of the arena, he thought about the last hour and a half. Chris had been right: he and Jeff did have a lot in common. After the conversation he felt a little bit of a kindred spirit in the guy. They were both kind of quiet dudes but with lots to say if the right topic came up. They seemed to see eye to eye on a lot of stuff too. Dean neared the exit and tried to think about where he’d parked his rental but there was a sort of nagging feeling – something born out of what Jeff said as they’d parted ways. They shook hands and Jeff smiled nervously. When he let go of Dean’s hand he said, low enough so only he could hear,

“Let’s get together man, have a good time.”

At first, Dean sort of brushed it off. You know how you just react to a goodbye of any sort. He replied with a “sure thing” but then the longer it sat out there in the universe – rolling around in his brain – the more he wondered if he was meaning something beyond just chillin’. He set his hands on the double doors to leave but hesitated. Taking a quick look back down the long hall, he spotted Jeff walking towards him; not in any sort of rush but he pegged him with a look that relayed “wait up.”

Dean sighed, relinquished himself to it. Admittedly, he felt a pull to the guy. Something he couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“Hey Dean, where ya off to?”

“Bar I guess. There’s one near the hotel. You?”

“Was gonna drive on but I can spare some time. Can I join you?”

“Sure man. Not sure I’m gonna be such great company. I’m just, you know, exhausted.”

“Hey it’s cool. Let’s go.” Jeff held the door for him and Dean felt the man’s eyes on him. It was an intense sort of look and it unnerved him a little.

“I’ll drive - we’ll come back for your car; cool?

“Sure man, whatever.” Dean said.

Jeff drove like a stunt man and even a reckless guy like Dean white knuckled a couple of turns on the way to the hotel where everyone had booked.

“Damn dude. And I thought I was a bad driver.”

“I ain’t bad; this is just how I drive.” Jeff said, defensively.

“Yeah, if you wanna die.” Jeff seemed to find Dean amusing and laughed it off, pulling into the hotel’s parking garage then insinuating that they walk to the bar.

As they entered, Dean had to cringe.

“God, is this the dingiest hole in the wall in all of Kansas City?’

“Ha! Yeah, it isn’t the nicest place is it? But they got beer so no complaining.”

They took a couple barstools closest to the back wall and farther from the pool tables. Illuminated by a red, white, and blue PBR sign, they both ordered. Turns out they both liked IPAs and ended up with a local favorite, Delta 88.

“IPAs are my favorite.” Dean said, bewildered when Jeff ordered the same one.

“Yeah I love the bite they have, you know?” He nodded.

That twinge of something tickled his brain again. He found himself entranced by the guy. He was very familiar his history within the WWE. Hell, as a teenager he’d gotten bootleg VHS tapes through a trading site online and the first time he laid eyes on the Hardy boys, he was hooked. This man threw himself off 12 foot ladders through triple stacked tables. Dean, not one to shy away from a good dog collar match and equally willing to put his body through tremendous stress and pain, had mad respect for him.

“So it was great that Chris got us together. I can’t believe it took this long.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I had a good time in there. You’re a pretty cool dude. We gotta find a way to work together more.”

“Hey we can pitch anything. You never know.”

Jeff smiled and adjusted on his barstool, their knees bumping briefly. Dean had to admit he was a little nervous because something just felt different about this. It didn’t have the same vibe as eating wings at Hooters with, say, Seth after a house show. Some kind of tension hung between them and he had no words to describe it. With that, Dean took out a pack of Djarum Super 16s that Jericho gave him. They’d been making small talk one night before a show and Dean was reminiscing about how he used to smoke cloves all the time. Then Jericho turned up with a pack of his faves; nice guy.

Dean pulled one out and put it in his mouth, his eyes snapping up to Jeff’s, suddenly aware he should be conscientious about his preferences.

“I’m sorry man. Won’t if it bothers you.”

“Ah no, by all means.” Dean lit the end and inhaled, sucking in that sweet and spicy flavor, the little bit of licorice-like taste that took him back to crazier days. For a minute he closed his eyes and just took it in, letting go of his day. When he opened them again, Jeff was staring at him, fascinated.

“Hey man let me get a drag of that.” Dean passed the cigarette, their fingers brushing, and watched one of the most seductive moves he’d ever witnessed. From the way Jeff placed it between his lips - the way his chest expanded under the V neck white shirt - to how he exhaled, Dean found his jeans getting a little tight in the crotch. Goddamn it; that was the funny feeling haunting him all evening. It took the sensual image of Jeff smoking to bring forth the revelation that he was fucking attracted to him. And Dean had to question whether Jeff had been baiting him. The next drag, Jeff’s eyes didn’t leave Dean’s. No, he looked right at him – green eyes meeting blue – and made every single second of that inhalation as fucking sexy as possible.

“You sure do make that look good,” Dean whispered, keenly aware he said it out loud. Certainly the look Jeff was giving him revealed that he heard what Dean said.

“Bartender!” Dean suddenly shouted out “’Nother round please.”

“Thanks.” Jeff said, passing the cig back to him. “I was just gonna order more.”

“Yeah… we’re gonna need it.” Dean said, breathlessly.

Their beer came and Dean finished off the clove, putting it out on the closest ash tray then he took to flipping the box in his fingers.

“Man, I haven’t had a cigarette in a long time. I put that stuff behind me a while ago, never looked back.” Jeff mused.

“Same here. Those were different times, you know? I put just about anything and everything in my body. Didn’t even think twice. I was out of control.”

“I’m right there with you. The wear and tear really fucked me up and pills were the only way out.” Jeff took a drink and scooted his stool a little closer; the music had kicked up and it was harder to hear. “I was taking, like, 20 Soma a day. I had to have more to go on. Those were not my best years.”

“You too? I was a fucking mess for far too long.” Dean paused. “I knew we had a lot in common.”

“Yeah I had no idea you went through similar shit.” Jeff said, leaning in. Gimme all Your Lovin’ by ZZ Top came on the jukebox across the dim smoky room. Dean was all too aware of Jeff’s proximity and whether it was the alcohol or the buzz from the clove, his heart was racing the closer the other man got. Jeff’s mouth came dangerously close to Dean’s ear and he could feel the other man’s hot breath as he said,

“I gotta admit something: the second we walked outta that room earlier? I knew I had to get with you.”

Dean thought his heart was pounding before; it sped up tenfold at the slow southern drawl and the gutsy confession he just bore witness to. He cleared his throat and slowly put his hands on the tops of Jeff’s thighs. “Then let’s get out of here.”

Jeff grinned wide, put down a 20, and snatched the pack of cloves from the bartop. Trying to play it cool, they both kept a good distance from each other as they wove through the crowd and out to the parking lot. Cool night air hit Dean in the face and he became aware of what he’d agreed to do; simultaneously nervous and exhilarated. They walked side by side, hands in pockets and heads down.

“Hey gimme another of those.” Dean requested. Jeff took a clove out and put it in his mouth, lit it, inhaled, then handed it to Dean. It was Jeff’s turn to watch and as they got to the end of the block and were about to turn towards the hotel, Dean found himself pushed against a brick building. Jeff maneuvered them between a couple buildings, deeper into a shadow, and pressed his body against Dean’s.

“Sorry. It was too much watching your mouth. Take another drag.” Jeff commanded in a low gravelly voice. Dean complied because he couldn’t help himself. The clove’s end glowed red, illuminating his face as he breathed in long and slow, shaping his mouth into an O to exhale when Jeff caught the smoke and Dean’s mouth in one movement. The taste of spices mixed between them, the kiss deepening into a tangle of tongues and teeth and Jeff’s hands found their way to Dean’s sides, flexing into his muscles. Dean pulled away, panting. His head swam from the contact but he had to have more.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” He said, bewildered by this man he’d met just hours prior but already felt an enormous pull towards.

“I won’t have you in an alley; that was wrong of me. Come on. Hotel.” Jeff said, equally mystified; his pupils blown wide, Dean noted, as the light from the streetlamp cast upon his face. Jeff reached down to Dean’s hand, pulling him back out onto the sidewalk then letting go, picking up his pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff takes Dean home. I do not apologize; this is pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; this really is just porn. But I love Dean and I love Jeff so...

Jeff all but manhandled Dean through his hotel room door, slamming it shut with his foot, and throwing Dean back on the bed. His head flopped back at the impact and Dean had to chuckle.

“Damn, Jeff. How’d you know I like it rough?”

“Just a hunch.” He said with a grin and got to work undoing Dean’s pants and ripping them off as quickly as possible. Jeff leaned over the taller man and intimated to let him remove the leather jacket and white tee and then Dean was bared to him. They both had to take a minute; it’s as if the reality of the situation came crashing down on them with the reveal of Dean’s body; a stark contrast to the fully clothed man hovering above him. Something heavy hung in the air – it felt like a combination of lust and desire, sexual energy but trepidation too. Jeff knew what he had to do if he wanted this situation to progress.

“OK, Dean,” he began, backing off and standing in front of the reclined naked man on the bed, “I’m going to need you on your knees, right here.” He said as he unbuckled his belt. It took Dean a minute to understand what Jeff was planning but he finally caught up. He was controlling the situation, not letting it be a quick fuck because they were too impatient.

Dean scrambled off the bed and knelt, waiting for a command.

“Watch me.” He said after removing his shirt and taking off the belt. The button was next, sliding out of its loop and then the zipper was lowered painfully slow. “Keep your eyes on me, Dean.” He said, his voice low and dark, demanding. The jeans left Jeff’s hips, revealing his strained cock beneath red boxer briefs. Dean’s eyes widened at the reveal and Jeff chuckled a little. “Don’t stop watching. Also, hands behind your back, please.”

Jeff stepped out of his jeans and palmed his cock through the briefs, a wet spot starting to show at the tip. Dean licked his lips and met eyes with the man towering above him.

“Please, let me…” he whispered. Jeff nodded and Dean leaned up to bring down the briefs. Jeff’s cock bobbed as it was freed and Dean smiled a little before licking a long wet stripe up the man’s sizable length. Jeff hummed approval and shifted on his feet a little. Dean took another long lick before taking it all in fell swoop. That brought out a guttural moan and Dean had to laugh. He loved pleasing so very much and Jeff was super responsive to his ministrations.

“Yeah, keep that up.” He praised, hands going to Dean’s head and guiding him at different angles and Dean continued up and down, spit gathering at the base. “Fuck yeah, take it all” Jeff said, pushing a little more forcefully, which Dean fucking loved. Jeff was pistoning harder, roughly dragging Dean’s head towards him but suddenly, he pulled him off and staggered back.

“No, not yet. Give me a sec.” Jeff panted. Dean wiped the corner of his mouth and grinned.

“Am I doing a good job?” Dean asked slyly.

“Fucking hell, you’re doing amazing.”

Dean didn’t break eye contact as he climbed onto the bed and turned around, dropping down to his elbows and putting his ass in the air. “Come on, don’t make me wait.”

A half groan/half growl escaped Jeff’s lips as he approached, landing a nice loud smack across his left cheek.

“Ahh fuck.” Dean said, shying away at first but then leaning in, hoping for another.

Jeff landed five or six hard slaps before grabbing both his ass cheeks in his hands and kneading.

“I wanna fuck you so hard you forget your name.”

“Do it. Give it to me then.” Dean said. But Jeff had some reservations. He was suddenly having an adverse reaction to seeing Dean’s backside so red. This was supposed to be fun, just sex. But he felt a weird pang in his chest about hurting him. Jeff didn’t realize he had literally been standing there thinking for at least a minute or two when Dean broke his reverie.

“Jeff, you still with me man?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just, um…”

“You backing out?” Dean asked, turning around and leaning against the pillows.

“No, I – I mean, so far it’s been, _you’ve_ been, great… I just feel like maybe I was being too rough and…”

Dean chuckled and crawled towards the end of the bed. “I would tell you if it’s too rough and so far, it’s been far from it.” He leaned up on his knees and placed his hands on Jeff’s chest, sliding down towards the man’s softening cock. “Now, shall we begin again?” Dean’s smirk was so sexy and Jeff felt himself giving in.

“Yeah” Jeff breathlessly assented, leaning in to kiss Dean’s lips, fingers brushing through his auburn scruff. Dean’s hands kept up their good work and Jeff was both relieved and spurred by the renewed interest. Dean tasted like beer and cloves and it was the sexiest thing ever paired with the softness of his lips and the coarseness of his beard against Jeff’s face. He trailed kisses down Dean’s jaw and his neck, lowering still to one nipple then another. As his teeth grazed against the hardening nub, Dean shivered and Jeff laughed. He loved making Dean squirm. Jeff kept up his assault on Dean’s nipples then pushed him back on the bed.

“Go ahead, turn over.”

“You good now?” Dean asked.

“Hell yeah, more than good. You ready?”

“Get lube but yeah.”

Jeff leaned over to his travel bag and searched around for the bottle as Dean wiggled his butt on the bed, giving Jeff a sexy smile and a wink. “You’re ridiculous.” Jeff laughed. After another hard slap, he drizzled some lube down Dean’s ass, caught some with his other hand and dragged it across Dean’s hole. Dean took a long slow breath in and finished on a pained groan.

“Good GOD that is good. Don’t stop.” Jeff slowly pushed in, one finger, then two, gauging how Dean took the intrusion. After a good bit, he pulled out and grabbed Dean’s hips, lifting them up and lining himself up.

“I want you to say my name.” Jeff said low and dark. “Say it when I enter you, Say it when I demolish you. Say it when I make you cum.”

“Holy fuck, do it.” Dean demanded, leaning back. Jeff took his time entering and when he was in as far as he could go, he took a second to breathe. The tight grip on his cock was killing him but he didn’t want to go off too fast. The curves and muscles of Dean’s back, his small waist, the ample ass, all this was an assault on his senses. Dean tried to push back, eager, greedy. “Jeff.” And the name on Dean’s lips brought him back to the moment. It was a whispered word, it was said in a needy tone, a reverent tone. Dean repeated it, pushed back again, and Jeff picked up his pace, tightening his grip on Dean’s hips, pulling the man back to meet his thrusts.

 A sheen of sweat shone on Dean’s back and Jeff found it sexy as hell. And as much as Jeff wanted to believe they were making a deeper connection right then – and hell, maybe they already did that part – the right here, the right now was pure fucking and he felt incensed. Dean’s body was responsive and lithe under his hands; he didn’t shy away from how hard Jeff held on, how he pummeled into him. Dean made little mewling sounds when Jeff slowed and he grunted and groaned when Jeff went hard and deep.

“I’m getting close.” Dean said in between pants. “Jeff….”

Hearing his name uttered by this man was too much and his orgasm crept up, a tightening ball threatening to uncoil itself.

“Dean, I’m not gonna last longer. Come for me. Say my name…”

As Dean moaned through his release, spilling onto the bedspread, he repeated Jeff’s name like a mantra and hearing it made Jeff explode, hot seed spilling inside. They collapsed on the bed, sweaty, spent, exhausted but comfortable. Jeff knew he was overthinking entirely but it felt right. It wasn’t weird at all and goddamn if Dean wasn’t the best fuck he’d had in years. After a long silence, Dean flopped to his side and looked up at Jeff, smiling.

“Man, we really need to thank Chris for getting us together, eh?”

 


End file.
